The Legend of Zelda: Chronicle of Saya
by Ruthie of the Wildcats
Summary: [Hiatus] Saya, daughter of Link, has inheireted her father's love of roaming. At the age of ten, she sets out on a journey of her own, bent on proving her worth to Hyrule and showing all that she is more than the daughter of the Hero of Time.
1. Chapter 1

1Saya groaned and turned over. From her room, she had a beautiful view of the Kokiri Forest. As she lay watching the moon-bathed village, Saya became aware of a bluish glow in the corner of her eye. Unafraid, but determined to startle her visitor, she waited until the fairy had flown closer to her.

"Saya?" the fairy whispered.

"Gotcha, Navi!" Saya crowed softly as she snatched her father's fairy and rubbed her against her face. She loved the fairy's fuzzy body. It felt like soft baby fur, but with constant sparks running through it.

Navi pulled away and floated by Saya's face.

"Can't sleep?" the fairy asked.

As Saya searched for her answer, Navi marveled at how strongly she resembled her father. The golden hair fell across her face, partly obscuring the brilliant blue eyes. Saya even wore Link's old tunics. Navi jumped back to reality as Saya replied, "I don't usually sleep for a while. Mostly just listen to you and Dad talk. Why doesn't he talk to me about his days saving Hyrule, Navi?"

The fairy landed on Saya's stomach and said, "Because so many of his friends were lost. They became Sages in the Temple of Time and haven't been seen since."

"What about Zelda? I know she's queen and all, but still, you can't save Hyrule and not be allowed to see your friends, royalty or not!" she added, sensing the fairy was about to interrupt.

Navi sighed. This Deku Nut hadn't fallen two inches from its tree. "Still, you should try to sleep," she said.

"Kinda hard to sleep just because someone tells you to," Saya retorted, but lay back anyways.

"Good night, Saya," the fairy whispered, "May Nayru send you sleep, Din protect you as it comes, and Farore bring you safely home from your dreams."

Saya smiled sleepily and nodded. She closed her eyes and rolled over, mentally counting to twelve. Just enough time for Navi to reach her father's room. Leaping from her bed, Saya pressed her ear to the wall.

"By the Sages, she's still awake?" she heard Link, her father ask.

"Wide awake, and probably eavesdropping, too. She listens to us every night, Link."

"Every night? Navi, does she ever sleep?"

"Saya is concerned, Link. She hears us talking about your days as a warrior and wants to know why you never tell her."

"You gave her my excuse, right?" Her father sounded worried.

"Mmmhmm..." Navi replied, sounding bored, "but you realize you will have to give her the real reason soon."

"Navi! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER!" Link cried.

"I know, Link, I know. You never wanted to lose Darunia, either."

"Or Saria..." it sounded like Link had a pillow over his face.

Saya took her ear from the wall. She knew her mother, Saria, had changed into an adult long enough to have a child: Saya. Her father had raised her as best as he could, but he was not a mother. When Saya put her ear to the wall, the others had begun another conversation.

"Link, you were just eight when you left the Forest! Saya's ten now, she'll be fine."

"But Navi, I still...I just..."

"Link, she's not stupid. I have a feeling she doesn't accept your 'excuse' and it won't be long before she'll put two and two together."

Saya heard her father sigh and mumble something about going to sleep. Navi gave him the night prayer about Farore, Din, and Nayru's protection, before she too fell silent. Saya walked back to her bed and fell asleep listening to the Kokiri night sounds.

Saya: Well, that was interesting.

Ruthie: Yeah, you were such a cute li'l thing before you left home and got all battle-hardened. pinches Saya's cheek

Saya: smacks Ruthie's paw away Stupid cat. Can we move on? Seriously, they should find out what happened next!

Leanna: Mowl! Meowl-mow murrow? ("Yeah! But where do I come in?")

Saya: cuddles Leanna Silly Cheebit! This is _my_ story! You didn't live in Hyrule! We'll get you a good story all to yourself, right?

Ruthie: steals Leanna from Saya Stand in line, Fuzzy! I'm next! drops Leanna behind her

Saya: You're such a little half-weirdo. yanks Ruthie's tail Just for that, you're story will come after Lea's!

Leanna: Mowwwwwwwwww! ("Yaaaaaaaaaay!")


	2. Chapter 2

1Saya woke up a few hours after sunrise. She pulled on a clean tunic, combed out her hair, and adjusted the cap she had also gotten from her father. With that and a smile, she raced to the kitchen.

As she ate, she watched her father's face for any danger. Navi had told on her, so it was possible he would be angry. Instead, he was wearing a half-smile as he watched his daughter. Navi floated in from a window.

"Father and child!" she said, "Have you ever noticed how much she looks like you?"

Link nodded. "She may look like me, but her attitude is all Saria's. And by the way, Saya, I have something for you once you're done."

Saya nodded and quickly rinsed off her plate. She walked back to her chair and watched her father pull a few leaf-wrapped things from under the table.

"It's not really anything special, but I figured there were a couple more pieces of equipment you should inherit if you're going to get anywhere," Link said, placing them on the table.

Saya chose one and unwrapped it carefully. She gasped as a small sword tumbled out onto the table. Saya had seen in her father's room before.

"The Kokiri Sword!" she whispered.

"Now, I can't seem to hold it properly any more..."

"It's too small for you," Navi grumbled.

"But I might be able to show you a few things. Keep going, Saya."

Saya reached for the second. It was big and heavy; unliftable. She reached across the table and opened it that way. The red bird on the surface of the Hylian shield stared up at her.

"Trust me," Link assured her, "It won't be half as heavy when you put it on. I don't think you'll be able to hold it out just yet, but you could probably hide under it."

Saya nodded, wondering why her father was doing this. Didn't he say he didn't want to lose her? He was looking curiously at her. She reached for the last gift.

It was a sword belt.

"Here, let me help you with that," Link said. He buckled the belt around her waist, then moved the strap up his daughter's shoulder. Sheathing the sword across her back, he asked Saya, "Can you reach it? Draw it?"

It felt awkward, but after practice, Saya found she could draw it with ease. Link nodded.

"Good," he said, half-smiling again, "Your grip needs some work, but we have plenty of time to practice it. Now, I'm going to put on the shield, all right? Tell me if it's too heavy."

The shield was pretty heavy, and it tapped the backs of Saya's legs when she ran, but it was bearable. She turned to her father.

"Now what, dad?" she asked.

Her father shouldered his shield, and Saya heard the sing of metal as the Master Sword slid into its sheath.

"We'll go down to the Lost Woods. That's where I used to practice all the time," he replied.

"Am I staying, or going?" Navi asked Link.

"Someone has to correct me if I show her the wrong stance," he answered, "Going, in other words."

Saya felt light-headed with happiness. She couldn't help thinking back to her father's real reason for staying silent about his traveling days. He hadn't wanted to excite her about adventuring so that she would stay with him longer. Saya shrugged and followed her father and Navi out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

1She was panting slightly when they returned at sunset. Thrust, block, swipe, dodge, it was fairly easy once you got used to it.

"Well," Link asked, "How do you think it went? Understand everything?"

"Yeah," Saya gasped, "Especially the part about the difference between a jump-slash and a leap-thrust."

Navi settled down on a scratch on Saya's arm and worked on healing it. "Between you and me," she declared, "your father has dropped the 'warrior' title for too long."

Saya laughed. She knew she was being rude, but the look on Link's face had been too good to miss. She could still see it when she closed her eyes...

Link had drawn the Master Sword. He glanced over at Saya, who had sat down in a soft clump of grass and was watching his every move.

"Navi told me this one," he began, "She said it was called a jump-slash. So, pay attention, Saya. It's a very powerful move, if you do it right."

That being said, Link focused on the log standing up before him. Giving a cry, he leapt forward and cut the log cleanly in two. Say jumped to her feet and clapped, but Navi flew at Link and slammed into the side of his head.

"Ow!" Link cried, "Navi, you dandelion puff! What was that for!"

"That was a leap-thrust," Navi retorted, "And you kept going on about doing it right, you pointy-eared idiot!"

Link flushed slightly and touched his slender, pointed ear-tips. "All Kokiri have ears like this!"

"I thought you were a Hylian!"

"Hylians too!"

"Hey, quit arguing!" Saya broke in, "You two are worse than the Know-It-All Bros sometimes!"

"Yeah, they do get into catfights every once in a while," Link replied, scratching the back of his head and talking to a hollow-log tunnel.

"Every once in a while meaning 'every time you ask the a question'!" Navi corrected.

The three of them fell about laughing until Link stood up, grabbed another log, and said, "Okay, now that you know what a leap-thrust looks like, how about showing you a jump-slash?"

Saya grinned. "So, what's on for tomorrow?" she asked.

Link looked surprised. "I...wasn't really...planning anything else. You've been picking everything up so quickly. I figured Navi and I were going to get you all ready tomorrow, then day after that, well...we were going to let you and her head out."

Saya sat where she was, stunned. He was letting her go? Why? Sudden movement caught her eye. Navi had finished the scratch and was searching for any more injuries to heal.

"Of course, Navi will be going with you. She can tell you about any monster you'll find. Also, she has this thing with healing," he continued, watching Navi circle Saya, then finally duck between her tunic and shield. Link smiled, knowing Navi had done the same with him many times.

It was then that Saya found her voice.

"I thought you weren't going to let me leave. Said you didn't want to lose me. That I was all you had left of mom. Why change?"

Link's smile faded slightly. He knelt down and held his daughter's hands gently.

"I know that's what I said, Saya. I've changed my mind because I could see it in your eyes that if I didn't willingly let you leave, you would have run away. So I told myself, 'It's better to risk her if she's happy then to risk her if she's angry," he paused, then said, "Saya...Did you ever wonder where I got that name?"

Saya nodded. All the time. It wasn't exactly the most common of names. She hazarded a guess.

"It sounds like 'Saria,' right?"

Her father smiled. "In a way. You see, 'saria' means 'forest' in Hylian. But 'Saya'...it came from 'sayia' which means 'one tree.' When you were born, I knew you were going to be an individual. Saria," he halted, but kept going, "Her one fault was that she tended to follow the crowd. She really was a forest. But you, Saya, stand alone if you must. You are one tree."

Saya nodded seriously. Suddenly, Link stood up. "So, now that you're going...how about some of those 'warrior-days' stories?" Saya cheered and grabbed his hand as they went for a walk. Navi zoomed behind them, leaving a trail of blue sparks in her wake.


	4. Chapter 4

1Later that night, Saya's body was desperately tired, but her mind was wide awake. Her father was a great story-teller. She could see all the huge beasts he had fought perfectly. Gohma, clicking its pincers, anticipating a meal of Link; the Dodongo King, rearing its head, roaring loudly; Volvagia circling the volcano, tongue lashing, body undulating. Would she see monsters like that?

As she stared out the window, Saya saw the light from Navi's body glow dimmer, a sigh she was asleep. Link had the fairy stay with Saya now, as a means of getting them closer.

_Navi's asleep,_ Saya thought, _May Nayru send you sleep, Din defend you as it comes...and... Farore...Farore..._

She was asleep before she finished the prayer. However, the rest of Saya's night was nowhere near as peaceful as the rest of her family's.

It was dusk. She was standing outside of a walled castle. Saya heard a voice call her name. "Saya! Saya!" Then she saw the boy. He came from the castle's drawbridge. He was wearing a blue tunic and calling her name. "Saya! It's me, Rain! Come on, Saya! Let's play!" But before the boy, Rain, could reach her side, the monster appeared.

It was like the skeleton of some huge beast. It stood between her and Rain, clacking its bones together menacingly. Saya took a nervous step back, knocking into something. A huge creature looking remarkably like Gohma barred her escape.Looking left and right only brought more beasts with each glance

Surrounded by monsters, cut off from a boy named Rain, Saya was only aware of two things: a cold, cruel laugh that seemed to cut her like her father's Master Sword, and her own screaming.

"SAYA!"

Saya sat bolt upright. Link was kneeling beside her bed, his face white. Saya's first reaction was to stare wildly around, seeking the monsters and the owner of the laugh.

"The monsters..." she gasped, "The monsters..."

Link grabbed his daughter in a tight embrace. "They're gone," he whispered, trying to soothe her, "You won!"

"No," panted Saya, "I ran. They were everywhere, Dad, everywhere. And Rain..."

"Rain?" her father whispered. He stared out the window in the direction of Hyrule Castle. He released his daughter. Holding onto her still-shaking shoulders, blue eyes met blue as Link asked, "Prince Rain? Zelda's son?"

Saya began to calm down as the dream left her. "Queen Zelda had a son?" she asked, "A boy named Rain?"

"Yes," Link replied, "He would be about the same age as you...a little younger, I think."

"Brown hair? Green eyes?"

"From what I saw of him as a baby, yes. Why?"

"I-I had this dream. He was running out of the castle to see me. He...said he wanted to play. Then this huge thing, like, a-a...skeleton just came out of the ground! I tried to run, but more kept showing up. Then there was this laugh, and...it was really scary," she finished lamely.

"I think you've been listening to too many of your father's 'warrior-days' stories. Some of them are a little scary for even me!" Navi said, landing on Saya's shoulders, "I've spent my share of nights wondering just how we got out of some of those messes."

"But Navi, I've never heard of some of the monsters she's describing. I'd be inclined to agree with you but for one thing," Link reasoned, stroking Saya's hair to calm both of them down.

"What 'one thing'?" Navi asked skeptically.

"She mentioned Rain."


	5. Chapter 5

1Saya stared out the window, where dawn had broken, sending golden light down to the peaceful village of the ever-youthful Kokiri.

"So?"

"How else could she have envisioned him? We've never said a word at night or to her face about Prince Rain! If I recall correctly, prophetic dreams have run in the family."

Navi said nothing. Of course she knew this. It was that same knid of dreaming that had led Link to becoming who he was now: Hyrule's hero. But still, she wondered how Saya would react if Rain came running out from the castle gates.

"Well, Saya, if you don't want to leave, it's all right with me," Link said gently.

Saya sat up straighter. "I'll be fine," she assured him, "Maybe it was just a bad dream, and that's all." Her father smiled as Saya rushed to get dressed. He left the room to go set the table.

_She'll be fine,_ Link told himself, _Navi will make sure of it. But I just wish I could find some way for her to check-_ he stopped.

Rushing to a small box in his room, Link opened the lid with trembling hands and pulled out a Deku-wood object. Carefully, his fingers traced the small, drilled holes up to the pointed mouthpiece with its little green shape. Holding the tiny thing in his hands, he whispered, "Yes...this is it...of course it will still work. She has your blood, Saria. Saya will be able to use it. She just needs to be taught."

Link went back to the kitchen, smiling almost to his pointed ears. Then, on top of the things he had gathered for Saya's journey, he placed Saria's Ocarina. He took out the Ocarina of Time and played a song of three notes twice. The wooden Ocarina glowed for a moment, until Link tapped his own. He sighed as he sat down. All he really had to do was teach Saya how to play Saria's Song.

Saya came into the kitchen and squeezed her father around his waist. "Good morning!" she told his tunic. Then, to his face, she said, "That was a pretty song, dad. What's it called?"

He gave her his trademark half-smile. "Your mother wrote it. She called it 'Saria's Song.' Whenever I play it here," Link tapped the Ocarina of Time, "I can talk to you," he tapped Saria's Fairy Ocarina, "here. It works the same if you play it. Don't worry," he added, catching the look Saya threw him, "I don't intend to play it. It's up to you to decide when you want to talk."

Saya was a fast learner. It only took her a few minutes to memorize the tune. Link smiled as he told her, "Just in case you misplace the finger positions in that big mind of yours, Navi's seen me do this enough times. She knows it."

Saya nodded and turned back to her glowing Ocarina. Link tapped it once and both reverted to normal.

Saya spent all afternoon practicing sword fighting and reviewing maps with her father. Navi hung back, knowing Link had only today and tomorrow morning to be with his daughter. She only interfered when Saya accidentally scratched her father with her sword.

When night came, Saya was too tired to be excited, too tired to dream. She fell asleep within minutes. Link watched his only child sleep, wondering how he could live without her.

Morning arrived to find Link, Saya, and Navi on the bridge between the Forest and Hyrule Field. Link reflected on all those years ago, it had been himself, young and small, but able. Now it was he, standing on the Forest side. Saya threw her arms around the only other Hylian she knew. Her father kissed her forehead and looked at his child. Link felt as though _he_ were Saria, wishing her friend well on his journey.

"Saya," he whispered, "I will always be here for you. Always. Never forget what brought you here today. Your mother was the Forest Sage and your father is a warrior. Be strong. May Nayru guide you, Din defend you, and Farore bring you safely home to me."

Saya gave her father one final squeeze, then nodded and backed away. Navi didn't dare break their silence. Saya felt tears rise and ran away from the only home she ever knew. Navi followed. As Link watched his child leave, he too turned away, wiping his own tears from his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

1Saya ran. She didn't care where she was running to, just from. Navi struggled to keep up, noting their position. After a few minutes of trying to outrun her memories, Saya collapsed. She lay on the ground, sobbing, until Navi caught up with her.

"Navi," she gasped to the fairy, "Why did I have to leave? Why couldn't I just have stayed home? Why?"

Navi flew close to Saya's face, drying tears and brushing off dust with her wings. "Well," she said, "The way I interpret it is that the Three Goddesses sent this dream for a reason: Prince Rain may be in danger. Your father also thinks that all of those monsters you saw may be a threat to individual regions."

Saya sniffed. "Huh?"

"We think you may have to save a bunch of Hylian races: Zora, Goron, et cetera."

"Oh."

Navi looked at the sky. "It's going to get dark soon," she said, "Lon-Lon Ranch is just a bit further ahead. Another mile, mile and a half. We could go there for the night."

"What? And be mistaken for 'the Hero of Hyrule'? No thanks!"

"Actually, Link didn't do too much 'Hero of Hyrule'-ing as you say. He just played some farm games, got attacked by Cuccoos, and returned seven years later to liberate them from the psychoneurotic, egomaniacal farm-hand who had been given rule of the Ranch by Ganondorf when he took over." Then, almost as an afterthought, she added, "Although, Malon might recognize you as his child if she's still there."

Saya nodded. "So, no monsters, dungeons, puzzles, traps or bosses? He didn't leave me a reputation to live up to?"

"Not there."

"Let's go."

Saya stood up and followed Navi towards Lon-Lon Ranch. The sun had set by the time they could see it. There was an eerie howl, and everything went dark.

"Navi?" Saya cried, "NAVI?"

"What is it, Saya?" came the fairy's voice. There she was. Saya could see the bluish glimmer a few feet ahead of her. As she rushed toward Navi, the fairy began to glow yellow.

"Saya, duck!" Navi cried.

Saya fell to the ground. Suddenly, the air was filled with scratching noises. Saya curled up under her shield and heard metallic clangs as bony claws struck it. She risked a look to find herself surrounded by small skeletons. Unlike her dream, these looked like the skeletons of children, not that of an enormous beast.

"Saya! Use the spin move!" she heard Navi yell over the hum of Saya's shield. Saya drew the Kokiri Sword and, dropping her shield, crouched down. She got into the position her father had instructed her in before she left. The creatures advanced clumsily, bones clattering together. _Wait for it..._

"Kokiriiiiiiiii!" She roared, pivoting on one foot. A blue wave of energy wiped out all the gathered skeletons. Saya had no sooner sighed with relief, when more appeared.

"Do they ever...stop...coming?" she panted.

"When the sun rises, yes, but spin moves are draining. You can, however, chose to outrun them. They're nowhere near as swift as you are."

"Works...for me!" Saya gasped, and dashed after Navi towards the Ranch.

Once she reached the barn, Saya ran and flopped into a pile of hay. Tired as she was, she couldn't help admiring the beautiful horses. They were startled by her sudden entrance, but it would later be said that all that night, the stable was so quiet, you could hear Deku Nuts fall in the Kokiri Forest.

The next morning, Saya had a rude awakening by a little, red-haired girl.

"Mama! Mama! It's the Fairy Boy! He's here! He came back! MAMA!"

Saya jumped at least six inches into the air, coming down with a crash into the heart of the haystack. Just then, a tall woman entered, whispering, "Fairy Boy? Link?"


	7. Chapter 7

1"He was right there, mama! Sleepin' on the hay there! He had a fairy, too, mama! I saw it! He did!" the girl blabbered.

"All right, Kalon," said the woman, "I'll look." Navi chose that instant to zip from her place beside Saya inside the hay.

"See, mama?" Kalon crowed, "It's the fairy! I was right!"

"Malon?" Navi asked, "Is that you? My how you've grown. Time flies, doesn't It? Is this your daughter? Kalon, is it?"

"Navi?" Malon looked startled. "Of course, how many fairies do I know? Where's...oh, wait."

Malon cleared away the hay. Spotting Saya, she cried, "Link? Fairy Boy!"

"Saya. And, I would be a Fairy Girl." Saya replied, grabbing Malon's extended hand. Once she had been pulled from the hay, Saya shook it out of her tunic and cap.

"Of course," Malon murmured, "It's plain to see. Your face, your hair, your eyes...You could pass for your father at that age. Oh, listen to me! Jabbering on like an old lady! I bet you're hungry."

"Just a little..." Saya muttered at the same time as her stomach roared.

"Follow me," Malon said, grabbing a pail. Kalon, however, was intent on questioning Saya. She cornered the Kokiri girl.

"Are you sure you're a girl?"

"Yes-s..." Saya replied, raising an eyebrow. She tried to back away from the possibility of any more awkward questions.

"Really?" Kalon asked, " 'Cause you _look_ like a boy, and you _dress_ like a boy..."

Saya sidled away slowly. "I'm a girl," she said in a tone that screamed _quit while you still have a head_.

"Then what happened to your hair?"

Saya had begun to follow Kalon and Navi, but now she paused, registering a double take. "My _what_?"

"Your hair. All girls have pretty, long hair. You have boy-hair. So you must be a boy."

Saya pulled off her cap. Golden hair fell just past her shoulders. "I keep it back in my cap so it'll stay out of my face." She walked away, Kalon trailing her, still asking five questions a second.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be able to see what I'm fighting."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be like my father, and _he_ was a warrior."

"Why?" Saya stopped dead and stared at Kalon.

"_Why_," Saya growled, "do you ask so many darn questions?"

"Because...'cause...'cause you keep...answering them...?"

"So if I stop answering, you'll stop asking?"

"Probably."

Saya shook her head and made a mental note never to answer another of Kalon's questions.

After lunch, Saya spent almost an hour talking with Malon about possible destinations. Link had given her stories about puzzles and battles, but she knew next to nothing about how big Hyrule was, or some of its landmarks. Malon, however, knew nearly everything, since she had been to many places while delivering milk.

"Well," Malon said, brushing a strand of red hair from her eyes, "I'd suggest you visit Hyrule Castle if you feel like following your father's path, or maybe try to visit Prince Rain. If you want to forge your own way, you may want to check out Kakariko or Zora's Domain. Both are good places, although I'll be honest with you and say I never really spent much time with the Zoras. Terrified of deep water, you see."

"Anywhere else?"

"Well, Hyrule Field's mighty big, there's a lot of things to do there. Lake Hylia might be worth a look. I'd steer you away from Gerudo Valley, though. Those thieves never truly accepted your father. Obviously, they'd recognize him in you, and I don't care to think about what could happen."

"What about this thing here?" Saya asked, tapping a bump on the map.

"Death Mountain?"

"Sounds kind of evil..."

"Oh, not really," Navi assured her, "It's the crater to avoid. Anywhere else is fine. Home of the Gorons. They'll know you. You'll like the Gorons; they're a very pleasant people."

Before Saya could answer, Kalon burst into the kitchen. "Mama! Mama! It's back again!" she cried.

Malon's face paled. "Oh, dear," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

1Saya stood up. "What? What's back? Tell me!" she said

"The monster," Malon whispered, "The white monster. It's been stealing and killing our animals for so long now. All we can do is watch from inside, the only place safe from it."

"It's huge!" Kalon added, "It could eat you and me, and still be hungry!" She was obviously enjoying trying to scare Saya. It wasn't working. Saya readied her sword.

"Navi," she called, motioning with her arm towards the door, "C'mon. I bet you know what this thing is!" She reached for the doorknob.

"I have a feeling," the fairy replied.

Saya saw the creature. Its matted white fur was streaked all throughout with dust and blood. It hobbled along clumsily on all fours, but it gave a low howl and stood up gracefully when Saya whistled to gain its attention. Navi glowed yellow. She knew what it was.

"Oh, those!" she cried, "Easy if you know what to...Saya! _No!_" Saya had charged the beast. It howled again and slashed out. Saya gasped as three red lines appeared down the length of her arm. As the monster pulled back for a second strike, Saya reacted quickly, curling up under her shield. _Cling!_ Claws ricocheted off the metal surface.

Saya ran back to Navi. The fairy was now bright red, a sign she was incredibly angry. The girl prepared herself for a ruthless upbraiding. "Are you ready to listen to me _now_?" shouted Navi.

"Yeah," Saya muttered, nursing her arm, "Just tell me what to do."

"All right. Focus on it, and when it swipes, back-flip away from it. It will expose its back. Hit that with the jump attack your father showed you."

Saya nodded, trying to ignore the throbs of pain coming from the wounds on her arm. The white thing scrambled towards her. Saya concentrated on it. Wailed and swung back its long front legs. Saya back-flipped away from it and, sure enough, even though a black claw-tip grazed her face, the broad, white back was facing her.

Saya leapt forward, slashing with her sword. The monster gave a final, high-pitched yowl and vanished. She fell to the ground, gasping. Navi set to work on the scratches. There was silence as Saya fought to regain her breath.

"What...was...that?" she panted after a while.

"A White Wolfos," Navi replied, "They're fairly easy to beat..._if you listen before you attack_!" she added somewhat menacingly.

Saya nodded. She knew Navi had never been truly angry, just annoyed that the child hadn't listened to her. Saya heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Malon and Kalon.

"Is it...gone?" Malon asked nervously.

Saya got to her feet and sheathed the Kokiri Sword. "Pretty much. You might have a problem in the future if it had a mate out there, or some cubs." Navi hovered by her face, cleaning up the last scratch.

"You may also want to fortify your fences or make them taller, depending on how the first one got in," the fairy added.

"How can we ever thank you?" Malon asked them. Saya looked her in the eyes.

"How about finishing our conversation?"


	9. Chapter 9

1Saya decided to sleep in the barn again. It was peaceful and quiet. She also liked being with all the beautiful horses. She made up her mind that, if she was ever going to own a horse when she got older, she would get one here.

"Well, if your father didn't leave a legacy here, you certainly did. I don't think _he_ ever saved the Ranch." Saya looked up from the fuzzy foal she was stroking.

"Uh, Ingo? And besides, I didn't save the _Ranch_, I only saved the..."

"People who lived there..._and_ the animals. A Wolfos will eat both."

Saya shook her head and rubbed the little horse's nose again. She slumped in the haystack. _Yeah, maybe, but it still doesn't feel that way, _she thought,_ I thought when you saved someone, you were supposed to feel...heroic. I still feel like an ordinary, little kid._

"You know, you're just like your..."

"Dad! I completely forgot about him! Should I talk to him, you think?"

"It is late...but he's probably still awake. I'd try. I'm sure he'd love to hear about your fight with the Wolfos. The two of us have fought many in our time. He'd know what you went through."

Saya nodded and smiled. "So, should I ask him where to go next?"

"I'd advise against that, Saya. He'd probably say to try infiltrating the castle to see Rain."

"Good point."

"But the choice is yours, Saya. Oh, and by the way," the fairy added, "Between you and me...you waited until I told you to attack." Saya tried to control her laughter as she played Saria's Song.

"Saya?" Link could be heard asking.

"Dad!"

"I was wondering if you'd remember. Not to sound overbearing, mind. Where are you?"

"Lon-Lon Ranch," Saya told him, "Thanks for not being too much of a hero here."

"Don't mention it. Is Talon still there? Malon?"

"No to the first, yes to the second. She thought I was you."

"I can believe that."

"Tell him about the Wolfos!" Navi urged.

"Wolfos! What Wolfos?" Link asked. Saya gave the fairy a 'real-smooth-Navi' glare. Now she _had_ to tell him about it.

"Uh...a White one? It's kinda been coming in and grabbing...a...free meal? Look, Navi helped a lot. I was really stupid and-."

"But you beat it?"

"Well, yeah, but-."

Her father cut her off a second time. It was obvious that he didn't want to hear his child downplay herself. Saya could almost see him half-smiling at her. "You need to learn that with parents, details like that don't really matter. You beat the Wolfos, it didn't eat you, that's all I really care about."

Saya looked at Navi before she asked, "If I ask you where I should go next, will you automatically say 'the castle'?"

"No, actually. I'd say, 'stay away from Gerudo Valley.' They _hate_ me, and the two of us could be easily mistaken for each other-when I was your age, of course."

"But you would then go on to say..." Saya prompted.

"Death Mountain. It's always a good stay with the Gorons, provided you have your own food, eh, Navi?"

Navi deepened her voice, to imitate a Goron, Saya guessed, and said, "You're awfully small. Have you been eating your green rocks?" Saya heard Link laugh and decided this must be an inside joke.

"The Goron people eat rocks. When they saw me, they thought I was a baby Goron." ("A very ugly baby Goron," Navi muttered in Saya's ear. The girl snickered softly.) "And they asked me if I ate my green rocks," Link explained, "So, yeah."

Saya smiled. "So, Death Mountain? Should I stop at Kakariko _en route_?"

"Like I said, 'provided you have your own food.' I learned that one the hard way."

"I told Malon I'd leave a little after sunrise, so I should probably get to sleep."

Saya listened as Link gave her the night prayer about the three Goddesses' protection. Then, she told him good night, curled up, and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

1Saya woke up at sunrise. Navi watched her go through her morning routines, no longer startled by the child's similarity to her father. She saw how Saya swung her sword: in her left hand. Maybe it was a trait carried through families. Saya kissed the little tan filly and whispered in her ear, "If you're still here when I'm older, how about coming with me?" The filly whinnied and tossed he mane.

Saya smiled and strapped on her equipment. "Don't go away now," she told the young horse.

"You like Dusky, Saya?" Malon asked from the doorway.

"I like horses in general, especially after Epona," the girl informed her. Malon smiled. Epona had been Link's horse.

"Dusky isn't really her name. That's just what we'll call her until we find a better name." Saya nodded.

"So you know where you're going, do you?" Malon asked as the reached the Ranch's gate.

"Uh-huh," Saya replied, "Kakariko, then Death Mountain to see the Gorons."

"Sure you'll be okay?"

"The Gorons know my dad. I'll be fine. Besides, if they have a Wolfos problem, too..." She ducked under Malon's playful slap.

"Well, I'll see you around," she called and began to run towards the village of Kakariko at the base of Death Mountain.

"Why does this field need to be so big?" Saya complained. She looked at the sky. Just before noon. Her father had taught her how to use sun time before she had left.

"If it's any consolation," Navi replied, "Hyrule Field is much more dangerous at night. What with all the Stalchilds, Wolfoses..."

"Wolfoses? Here?"

"Of course, Saya. Where did you think the one at Lon-Lon came from? But they're so rare now, anyways. Being hunted for their pelts, I believe."

_It's such a pity,_ Saya thought, _If only I could find some way to breed them, or convince people they weren't so bad...if only they didn't want to eat me..._

"I think I can see Kakariko," Navi interrupted. Saya looked up. She could see something spinning slowly.

"Hey. Isn't that the windmill dad wrecked to get the Lens of Truth?"

Navi checked. "I believe you're right, Saya," she said.

Saya grinned. "I bet we could be there before dinner!" She broke into a run, Navi's wings humming as she tried to keep up. Suddenly, the girl froze. Navi smacked into her back.

"What?" Navi asked.

"Listen...there it is again!" hissed Saya, "Hear it?" Navi listened closely, and , sure enough, she heard a whimper.

Saya crept over to the bushes, ignoring Navi's "I-don't-think-this-is-good-Saya"-ing. She parted the branches and gasped. Curled around a tree root was a small White Wolfos cub.


	11. Chapter 11

1"Saya! Do NOT touch that thing! Have I mentioned how protective Wolfoses are of their cubs!"

"No, because I know you made that up, because you're afraid of Wolfoses."

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF WOLFOSES!" Navi roared. Saya jumped. The fairy had been right by her ear. The cub woke up. It began a howling cry.

"Ah-sh-sh-sh-shh," Saya hushed, stroking the thick, soft baby fur. The cub nipped her finger.

"Ah-hah!" the fairy crowed, "It bit you! Put it down before it tries to kill you!"

Saya showed her the finger in question. "Oh, come off it, pelt I'm not even bleeding. See? She didn't break the skin! Beside, she's just hungry."

With that, Saya sat down and took a bottle of some white liquid from her belt. The tiny cub sniffed it excitedly. Her tongue poked from her mouth as she panted.

"What's that?"

"Lon-Lon Milk. Malon gave me a ton of it. Should be perfect for you!" she tickled the Wolfos's brown nose. The short, bushy tail wagged.

Navi sighed. She wasn't really afraid of Wolfoses. It was just that every time she had seen one, it had tried to attack whoever she had been with.

"I'll call you 'Kaala.' It means 'misunderstood,' in Hylian. Do you like it?"

The newly-named Kaala stopped slurping milk long enough to howl happily. When she had finished the bottle, Kaala studied Saya. The girl found it both chilling and amusing to be watched by those pupil-less, golden eyes.

After a while, Saya stood up. "Do I have to carry you, or can you walk?" she asked the White Wolfos. Kaala took a few steps and stumbled. "I guess not," Saya said. She lifted the Wolfos and cradled her like a baby. As she went to tickle the brown nose, tiny jaws snapped the air.

"No." Saya told her sternly, tapping the pointed muzzle with two fingers, "No bite."

Kaala looked mortified and buried her face in her chest fur, wrapping her long front limbs over her head. Saya stroked the fluffy, white fur, trying to convince the Wolfos that it was a forgivable offense. The cub poked her head up and licked Saya's hand. Saya grinned.

Finally, they reached Kakariko. Saya had a hard time convincing the guard to let her in-Wolfos included. She ultimately won him over by telling him that if he had any doubts about Kaala ('Kaala'? Doesn't that mean, 'misunderstood?'), he could pet her himself. He did, and Kaala watched calmly, flattered by all this attention.

Saya was hungry. No one let her in to eat because of Kaala. 'A Wolfos!' they all said, 'Not in _my_ house!' As if things couldn't get any worse, it began to rain. Not a gentle, warm rain that Saya was used to from the Forest, but a cold, harsh precipitation. Even Navi couldn't help feeling sorry for Saya. For knowing how a baby shouldn't get wet, the child had taken off her shield to shelter the cub.

_She must really believe that Wolfos has some good in it, _the fairy thought, _The shield was the only thing keeping Saya dry! Look at her! Feeding it the only food she has. Saya, I don't know how you can prove Kaala's worth. I just don't know..._

Having been fed, Kaala curled up under Saya's shield and slept. Saya watched the stubby back legs twitch as the cub dreamed. Saya herself had never felt hungrier, but she knew that Kaala needed the milk more than she did. She tried to position herself under a house's eaves and slipped into a dark, hungry sleep.

Kaala awoke at sunrise to a Cuccoo crowing. Stupid bird. Hunger. Where was her white-stuff? The green Wolfos was still asleep. Hunger. She needed food. A thought hit the young Wolfos. The stupid bird! Birds were food!

"Whuff," Kaala snorted. If you won't get me food, green Wolfos, I'll do it myself! You'll be proud of me...


	12. Chapter 12

1Saya sneezed as she woke up. Why were all these feathers all over...! She sat bolt upright. A dead cuccoo, its throat torn out, was right by her face. "Kaala...No..." she whispered upon seeing her Wolfos's fangs stained red with blood, a few feathers stuck between her teeth. She woke Navi.

"Navi, quick! We have to go. Now! Kaala just killed someone's cuccoo. We need to get out of here...Fast!"

"Make tracks?" murmured Navi sleepily.

"I'd rather not!" Saya retorted, pulling on her shield. The rain had stopped; Kaala would be fine without it for now. Saya swore she could hear angry voices from the distance.

Kaala bounded happily beside the green Wolfos. What was this new, 'running,' game going to teach her? To stay away from the rainbow Wolfoses? That killing stupid birds and running was great fun, a sport to be practiced as often as possible? Whatever it was, Kaala liked it!

Saya ran. She had a good idea of where to go, and a few shades of a plan, too. She could hide on the mountain. There, she would teach Kaala how to behave. She was so involved in her thoughts that she failed to notice the bump on the mountain trail. Saya tripped over it, landing face-down in the dirt. She could definitely hear voices now. She sat up, swearing to Nayru, Din, and Farore.

"That's not a good thing to say," chided a deep, rumbling voice. Had her mind been working properly, Saya would have easily recognized the significance of its pitch. Instead, she was half-wild with fear and pain, preventing clear thought.

"Hide! Hide! My Kaala!" she gasped. She watched the Wolfos cub climb up after her. _Stupid!_ Saya thought to herself, _I should've carried her!_

"I see," said the mini-mountain, "Hide up here. I'll be back." Then, it curled up and rolled down the mountainside.

Kaala had reached the green Wolfos. That game had been fun. Hunger. Maybe it had been to teach her to stay away from the rainbow Wolfoses. Tired. Hunger. They seemed so mean. Why didn't they like the green Wolfos?

Navi inspected Saya's ankle. "Twisted," she said grimly, "Saya, why did you even take Kaala in the first place? She's just plain trouble!"

Saya saw Kaala sniff the bottles of milk at her belt. Most were empty. She grabbed the second- last, full bottle and fed Kaala. She decided to come clean with the fairy. Besides, telling Navi what had been bothering her would help. It usually did.

"Navi...I know I didn't tell you before, but...the Wolfos at Lon-Lon...it could only have been Kaala's mother." Navi felt the need to interject just how Saya knew this to be true, but she resisted. Saya continued, "I...I saw her dripping milk when she swung at me...I killed Kaala's mother. So, I have to take care of her now."

Navi froze. She watched Saya feed Kaala. There was sorrow in the girl's eyes, and...guilt, too? Was that why Saya defended the cub so seriously? She felt as though she had orphaned it? Navi admitted, it all made sense. Wolfos, fairy, and child all jumped as a roar was set up from the midpoint of the trail. Kaala choked on her milk, and Saya patted her back as she listened.

"BASE-DWELLERS! You violate our sacred agreement! The mountain is ours! It is by our grace that you may inhabit its slopes! I, Link of the Gorons, have spoken! Begone!"

There was the mad scrambling of feet as the gathered crowd fled, probably fearing for their lives. Kaala had begun to breathe normally. Saya changed her patting to soft, smooth rubbing. She stared at Navi, who was glowing slightly with excitement.

"What was _that_?"

"You'll see," was all Navi said.

Saya had a feeling the fairy knew a lot more than she was letting on, but she said nothing. Navi seemed intent on leaving Saya in the dark about this whole matter. The girl's thoughts were interrupted by the crashing sounds of the mini-mountain rolling back up the path. When he reached them, he uncurled to reveal his true self. Navi hovered before Saya's face.

"Saya, meet Link of the Gorons. Link, this is Saya of Hyrule, and your namesake's only child."

_Ooh, good job, Navi,_ Saya thought sarcastically, _Way to make it all casual._

Goron Link was huge. Really Huge. Saya only came up to his waist. Kaala was hardly bigger than his foot. The cub sniffed it. Rocks, dirt, blah, no interesting smells. His round head was somewhat pointed at the top. His back bore rock-like spines. Through all his immense, warrior-like features, however, peace shone.

"I will carry you to our home, Daughter of Link. Bring your fairy and the precious one. We go now to Goron City!"


	13. Chapter 13

1Along the way, Saya told Link her story. About the night this had all started, the Lon-Lon Wolfos, and mostly about her father's overshadowing legacy. Link listened intently until she had finished. He nodded.

"You see, small warrior," he said, "We are on the same rock, you and I. Both are forced to follow in our fathers' ways. You want to outdo your father, make them compare the brave and the strong to you, not him. To make him live almost in your shadow. I, however, am content with might being associated with Darunia, my father. I wish to spend my days in his shadow. This is where we differ." Saya nodded. Who said the Gorons were a simple people?

"It's not your fault, Kaala," she whispered to the napping Wolfos cub, "You were just hungry, that's all. No one can really blame you, can they?"

Navi sighed. Saya truly believed that Kaala was just an innocent cub. She, nevertheless, wasn't so sure Kaala was that dumb. The Wolfos, now sleeping with her eyes shut tightly and breathing softly, did seem quite harmless. It was only by daylight that you really had to keep your eyes on her.

Later that evening, Saya was talking with her father.

"So, you managed to find the Gorons?" he asked, "Anything...interesting happen on the way up?"

Saya glanced at Kaala, asleep by her feet, then looked at Navi. She had made the fairy promise not to reveal the cub's existence. Kaala's mouth was open; Saya had scrubbed the cuccoo blood from her fangs. "No," she lied calmly, "Not really."

"All right. You're with the Gorons, you have food, and _nothing_ interesting happened at all?" It sounded to Saya that Link didn't believe her, judging by the tone of his voice, but he didn't seem to want to press for the truth. Saya decided to give him part of it, at least. Maybe Nayru would forgive her lie for that.

"Well, I tripped over the one they named after you. He's really nice."

Kaala chose that moment to let out a loud snore.

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh...Navi. She's asleep." Hopefully, Nayru would forgive _that_ one, too. "By the way, dad, do you speak any Goron?"

"Not...that I can...remember. Why?"

"I can't get what the work 'kaala' means. I mean, the way I interpret it, it sounds wrong. Mothers say it to their kids all the time here, if that helps."

"A little. 'Kaala,' hmm? I'd be inclined to say 'misunderstood,' but that's Hylian, and you're right. It doesn't make sense that way...Oh, that's right! I remember now. It means 'precious one.' Funny, really."

"'Funny,' sir?"

Saya heard a sigh of laughter. Calling her father 'sir,' was amusing to him. "Yes, Saya. Funny. All the Hylian races, spoken or written, Zorian, Goronic, Hylian, Runic Kokiri...They all share their words, just not the meanings. I'd say to ask some of the other races you come across what 'kaala' means to them."

"Can do, dad." Saya flashed Kaala a quick glace before saying, "It's a little late. I should probably get to sleep."

"Kaala," she whispered, watching the Ocarina slowly stop glowing, "The Misunderstood. My precious One." With that, she curled up beside the Wolfos and fell asleep. Kaala snuggled closer in her sleep. What a strange dream!

She had been bigger in her dream. Bigger than the green Wolfos. There had been a big green Wolfos, too, along with the smaller one. Kaala's green Wolfos. They were walking at the stupid bird place. Kaala sniffed. The big green Wolfos smelled uncertain and afraid. Her green Wolfos smelled happy. Suddenly, there was a new smell.

Kaala ran to sniff it out and came face-to-face with a blue Wolfos. It said something to Kaala, and turned into Kaala herself. Then, the blue-white Wolfos ran towards the green Wolfos. Kaala woke up. Hunger. She grabbed a white-stuff bottle and smashed it open. Hunger. She licked it all up and settled back down beside the green Wolfos. Tired. No hunger. She fell back into her dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

1Saya picked up the glass fragments, wondering what had possessed Kaala to break it. That might explain, Navi had said, using her magic to mend the bottle, why the Wolfos had refused breakfast.

Saya smiled and looked at Kaala, who was running her claws through her thick fur. Kaala paused. Was the green Wolfos mad about the whole white-stuff incident? Maybe she wanted it. Where did white-stuff come from? If only she knew, Kaala swore she would find some for the green Wolfos.

"All right, Kaala," said Saya, "Let's go! Link said that the Gorons know they're the only race who eats rocks."

Kaala yipped excitedly and raced ahead. Saya was about to chase her and stop the cub before she broke something, when an older Goron stopped her. "Let your _kaala_ run while she is young. She will not come to any harm here. Besides, Link would like to see you." Saya nodded her head, and followed the elder to see Link of the Gorons.

"Welcome, Daughter of Link. I fear I must ask a favor of you."

Saya looked up at the gentle Goron leader. He seemed to be embarrassed about asking for help, or perhaps, Saya decided, what he was about to say next.

"I...do not wish to bring your father and his deeds into this conversation, but I'm sure you have heard about the Dodongo's Cavern?"

Saya nodded. That, and the Fire Temple had been her favorite stories about her father's doings in the land of Hyrule. Maybe it was because Saya was a bit of a pyromaniac, and a lot of creatures in those stories breathed fire in one way or another.

Link continued, "We have been having...Dodongo problems lately, and were wondering if you might be willing to help us."

"What sort of 'problems?'" Navi questioned, "Are they keeping you out of the Caverns like last time?"

"No..." Link told her, his head bowed, "They have been leaving the Caverns, and...taking...our _kaala_. They feed them to their young, and new ruler...the Queen Dodongo..."

_'Queen Dodongo?' One, wouldn't that be a bit redundant; two, isn't that a little cliche,_ _and, most importantly, three; Dodongos have discernable genders?_ Saya thought to Navi.

_Well, we've already had a 'King' Dodongo. I admit, it is a tad cliche, but Gorons aren't exactly geniuses. And yes, they do. If you know what to look for..._

_Eww!_ It took all of Saya's self-control not to make a face.

_The number of horns on their head, child! _Navi snarled, _By Din's flames, you have an interesting mind._

_I'm ten. Wait a few years, Navi. It'll get even more 'interesting,' as you say. But, I digress. Should I help them?_

Navi's reply took Saya by surprise. It carried none of the usual sarcasm. In fact, the fairy sounded almost gentle, as if she had a soft spot for the Goron race. _Yes._

"We'll help!" Saya declared, standing up, "I just need to call Kaala, and..."

"Is that your _kaala_?" Link asked, pointing behind Saya.

Saya gave a soft howl. It was returned, and in a pile of fur, claws, and puppy drool, came Kaala. "Yup. That's her."

A few hours later, Saya stood at the entrance to the Dodongo's Cavern. Four bottles of milk, a Goron's bracelet, a fairy, and a White Wolfos cub were all with her. With those, along with a shield and sword as her only possessions, Saya walked down the path.

Her hand was still buzzing from high-fives of the remaining young Gorons as she looked at Navi, then Kaala. "Let's go," was all she said.

With that, Saya entered the Dodongos Caverns.


	15. Chapter 15

1Saya looked around. It was big in here. Really big. It was also really hot and humid. Saya felt very out of her element. It never got this hot in the Forest, not even in the summer. There were always trees casting their shade. She looked at Navi. Saya knew that nearly all the things the fairy wanted to say began with, "When your father and I were here, I remember..." And _that_ was something she _didn't_ have time for.

"Well, let's get a move on! The sooner we find her Royal Dodongo-ness, the sooner we can bail!" Saya said cheerfully.

"We not just here to kill the Queen Dodongo!" Navi protested, "We're here to-."

"Navi, stop telling me what I already know!" Saya retorted playfully, "We're here not only to rescue the young Gorons, but also to, uh," She spotted a stagnant pool of lava and pointed, "complement the Dodongos' decor, and uh..." She indicated to the roughly-hewn walls, "intricate stonework. And we can't forget to tell them just how much we enjoy the scent of..." Saya inhaled deeply. She pulled a face. "Dead...lizards..."

Navi laughed. Kaala panted. Why was that so funny? Slight hunger. This would be fun. She could see herself now: running beside the green Wolfos. Maybe there would be bats in here. Kaala had seen bats before, fluttering around outside at night. They looked tasty, but were too hard to catch and eat.

"All right," Navi said, "I can still remember how to trip a few traps and solve a couple of the puzzles. However, I can't guarantee they'll all be the same."

Saya looked at the inner caverns. Some had tunnels leading away to darkness, while others looked blocked-off. Saya knew of one skill that would definitely help. She took out a notebook Malon had given her, and started to sketch.

"What're you doing?" Navi asked.

"Making a map," replied Saya. She took a quick look at the terrain, then continued, "Who knows? We might _actually_ need something like this later."

When she had finished, she labeled it "1," and stood up. Saya pointed to the rock pillar that was rising and falling slowly into the magma. "Okay, we could probably cross on that, because I really don't feel like touching that stuff."

Kaala needed no second bidding to jump across to the center platform. That _was_ where the green Wolfos wanted her to go, right? Slight hunger. She watched the green Wolfos cross after her, a little more hesitantly. She howled encouragingly. Come on, green Wolfos! If I can make it, so can you! _Hawoooh!_ Slight hunger.

Saya leapt onto the center rock. Kaala licked her hand. Good one, green Wolfos! What's next?

"How about seeing where some of these passages lead?" Saya suggested, answering Kaala's unspoken question.

"Mm," Navi said, "Eenie, meanie, minie, mo. That one." She turned to a western-facing tunnel.

"Just for that," Saya told her, "We'll go this way!" She turned and faced the opposite passage. Navi dipped her body as if shrugging, for she had no shoulders.

Waiting for one of the stone columns to float up, something rotating slowly caught her attention. Saya squinted. As far as she could see, it was some kind of statue. But, then again...statues didn't move, did they? _When in doubt,_ Saya though, _Ask Navi._

"What's that?"

Navi gave it a single glance before watching Saya jump the gap. Memories of her days with Link came back to her. The fairy had seen this creature many times before. "That? Hit it with a Bomb Flower," she said indifferently, "It's just a Beamos. Easy."

Saya nodded, and spotted a Bomb Flower plant not too far away. She yanked it out of its plant, and tossed the glowing bulb at the Beamos, just like Navi had told her. It landed beside the creature. Saya timed the flashes until it would explode. The second before it went off, Saya ducked under her Hylian Shield. Kaala wrapped her front legs over her head. There was an echoing explosion. Saya looked up. The Beamos was gone.

She stood up, and dusted herself off. Motioning to Navi and Kaala, she dashed towards the door, and down the ensuing hallway. Kaala enjoyed pushing the funny rock onto the switch. Look how strong I'm getting, green Wolfos! Here, climb on my big, strong back up to the bridge. You'll get to the door faster.

Saya entered the room, Kaala at her heels, and froze. Unblinking, reptilian eyes blazed deep into her own. Bars slid across the door, blocking her escape. She nervously drew her sword. A shiver passed down her spine.

Trapped in a room with three, fully-grown Dodongos.


	16. Chapter 16

1Saya felt her father's warrior instincts grip her. She glanced wildly around, taking stock of her position. Maybe there was something to her advantage in here. One of the Dodongos was staring her down. She barely recognized the brown, shivering ball guarded by the other two. So did Navi.

"It's a Goron _kaala_!" the fairy breathed. Kaala's ears flicked upwards. "Not you." Down went the ears.

"Okay, Navi. Those are...?"

"Adult Dodongos. Relatively unproblematic if you have a clue. They're covered in armor, all except for the base of their tails. Aim there. Just be careful, though. They've been know to breathe fire."

Saya tightened her sword-grip. Kaala flexed her long claws and raised her hackles. I'm going to get more hits in than you, green Wolfos! Watch me! Hunger.

"Kokiriiiii!"

Saya raced around the Dodongo's left, yelling for Kaala to go right. She swung her sword, giving the lizard a deep slash to the tail. Enraged, it spun around, knocking the child back. Kaala's instinct had told her to jump away; she was unharmed. Saya hit the wall hard with her shield, and sat up, shaking her head.

"Could you have been more, oh I don't know...specific, for Din's sake!" she snapped at Navi, pain making her irritable, "Like maybe detail me about _that_ habit?"

She hung back as the Dodongo unleashed its sea of flames at her. Then, with Kaala charging towards her, she slashed the Dodongo once more, remembering to leap away from its spinning strike. She formulated her newest plan: to take out the other two. Kaala was strong enough to fight this one on her own.

Saya ordered the Wolfos to keep attacking the first while she ran to confront the others, or at least get the _kaala_ away from them. All right, green Wolfos. You get those other bad lizards. Save the walking rock. I'll come help you when I'm done over here.

Saya rolled between the two Dodongos and stood in front of the Goron. She tapped its back to gain the tiny things attention. When nothing happened, she tried talking soothingly. "I'm Saya of Kokiri. Are you okay?" The frightened _kaala_ uncurled.

"I'm f-fine," she whispered, "B-but I'm really, really scared."

"If you can keep a secret," Saya told her, "Me too. Duck!" She turned her back to the Dodongos and shielded the scared Goron. She wondered briefly if Dodongo flames would melt the metal of her shield.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. Saya, you Wolfos-loving idiot!_ She thought as the fires licked her shield.

"Okay, _kaala_, whatever your name is," Saya said, "When I say 'Go,' I want you to roll to the other side of the room. Stay there until I say it's safe." The girl faced her twin opponents. "Ready?...and...GO!"

She planted her feet to steady herself as the Goron _kaala_ passed, a blur of tan. Then, she clenched the hilt of the Kokiri sword and chose a Dodongo. "Kokiriiiii!" roared Saya as she ran at the tail. _Idiot!_ She thought, _I'm going to get myself killed! Why did I ever try to do this? I'm so _stupid

When Saya connected, she had gathered so much force by running, that the blow all but defeated the Dodongo. Too late, she realized that she didn't have enough room to dodge the beast's spin. As it spun, the nearly-severed tail smacked into Saya's chest.

Saya was thrown backwards into a wall. Her head snapped back. The Hylian Shield hummed angrily with the impact. Navi watched the girl's grip on the Kokiri Sword slacken as she slid to the floor. Saya was aware of maniacal howling before everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

1"Saya...Saya...Say something Saya...Tell me if you're still alive. Saya?" The insistent voice of the fairy, Navi, brought Saya slowly from the comforting darkness surrounding her.

Saya moaned. She tried to turn away from the voice. Who cared? It was to bright in here. She slowly opened her eyes. Navi was hovering in front of her face. "Navi...?" Saya rasped painfully, "Why does everyone want to hurt me?"

"Let's face it, Saya. You're small, and you have good intentions." If Navi was trying to make the child laugh, it wasn't going to work. "Some like the world better without the latter."

Saya sat up and shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She saw both her Kaala and the Goron _kaala_. The tiny Goron sat watching Saya while the Wolfos licked her claws.

Ugh. The red-stuff is nasty. No wonder the green Wolfos doesn't like it. No hunger. Well, I have to clean this stuff off somehow. The green Wolfos hates it, and so do I! Oh, hello, green Wolfos. Tail-wiggle. You're awake now? You sure picked a funny time to sleep; I guess you were that tired. Ha, I was right! I did get more hits in than you! I would have saved you a bad lizard to fight, but they were getting too wild. No hunger.

They taste pretty good...don't they, green Wolfos?

"You should have seen her, Saya! Kaala was incredible! You went down, and she went right for those Dodongos! Wonderful. Although, I have to admit, her way of showing off wasn't exactly pleasant..."

The fairy trailed off. Saya noticed the bare skeletons around the floor: all that remained of the Dodongos. Well, at least Kaala won't be hungry tonight. That's a plus. Saya toyed with the lid of a bottle. She was hungry and thirsty. Kaala came over. Oh, no, green Wolfos! I'm full. You can have that. She nudged the bottle towards Saya.

Saya kissed the the Wolfos and smiled. She drank half the bottle and stood up. Wow. That was a lot better. Maybe that was why Kaala liked the milk so much. Well, as far as Saya knew, this first taste of meat for the Wolfos was the end of cub-hood. Kaala was growing rapidly.

After some conversation, Saya discovered the name of the Goron: Kirri. She also found out something even more interesting. Kirri, as it were, was the only child of Link of the Gorons. Saya gave directions out of the cave with her map. ("I told you it would be useful!" she told Navi, impudently sticking out her tongue. "I never said it wouldn't," the fairy replied.) Kirri muttered something about naming her child Saya, too before she left.

"Well Saya, I'll see you later, I guess," the Goron said, "I'm not really sure how many _kaala_ there are in here, but," She scratched behind Kaala's ears. Thump went the tail. "With your fighting skills, and this brave creature by your side, I'm sure you'll be done in no time."

Saya was flattered, and somewhat embarrassed, but her father's inability to blush refused to let her show it. Instead, she used his traditional method of talking incoherently to her boots.

"Well, I don't...I mean, it's just...it's, uh, I'm not...uh, not really...y'know..."

Kirri nodded. She understood what Saya meant. _Kaala _often spoke that way. She patted the stammering Hylian on the back before leaving. As she walked out the door, Saya picked herself up off the ground and wondered how someone her own height, nine years younger thatn herself could push her over that easily. Must be a Goron thing.

Navi waited for Kirri to leave before saying, "The door's open now, Saya. So, any time you want..."

Saya finished brushing herself off before she replied. "Sruff!" Kaala snorted. Let's get moving, green Wolfos! No hunger. We have to find more of the walking rocks, don't we? These walking rocks sure are a lot nicer that the rainbow Wolfoses! They don't chase us or yell at us. I like them. No hunger. Excitement. Tail-wiggle.

"I think Kaala's ready to go," Navi remarked.

"Do you still not trust her, Navi?" Saya asked, "I mean, you sounded so proud of her a while back, and now...Now you sounded almost friendly."

"I have to admit, she is starting to seem a bit more self-controlled, better behaved...and of course, doubting her loyalty to you is out of the question. But, enough. I know that door doesn't lead to much, so how about heading back to the main room for now?"

Saya nodded and adjusted her tunic. Despite all the seemingly endless nagging, she was actually glad the fairy had come with her. She looked up and saw Kaala, tail wagging. Something occurred to her. A warrior-in-training she may be, but that didn't change her age. She felt a burst of youthful energy course through her and ran to the door, laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

1"Really? You're trying to save the Gorons?" Link sounded surprised, "Believe me, they don't forget these things."

"Yeah, I noticed," Saya told him, "The one left saying she was going to name her first child Saya. Do they usually do that?"

Saya was talking with her father, keeping one eye and ear trained on Kaala. She had to admit, while the Wolfos was getting taller and more mature, Kaala still had a knack for getting in trouble.

"I wouldn't say 'usually.' I think it's for someone who really stood out."

"Like you?"

There was a pause. "Or like you, Saya. Kirri obviously saw something special in you, which is why she even thought about it. Even if she still is a young Goron, she will take it seriously."

Kaala snorted. Why was the green Wolfos talking to a piece of wood? No hunger. Shouldn't they be looking for more of the walking rocks? Excitement. _Yahwoooooh! _Kaala howled. Let's go green Wolfos! Tail-wiggle.

"What was that?"

Saya's eyes widened. She all but dropped the Ocarina. "Wh-what was what?" she stammered.

"That. It sounded like a Wolfos. I should probably go, Saya. I need you to be on your toes if there's a Wolfos around."

"Okay," Saya told the dimly glowing Ocarina. She stood up. "Thanks for not saying anything, Navi. Gotta avoid those awkward questions."

"Don't mention it, Saya," the fairy replied, "Although, you realize that you will have to tell him about Kaala eventually. She may follow you around until she gets too old, and I don't think you'll be able to evade your father for that long. Wolfoses have incredible life spans." Saya nodded. Navi continued.

"Or, she may become overwhelmed by her wild ancestry, and leave one day. You might never see her again. She could starve because she never learned how to hunt, or be killed by someone who hates Wolfoses."

"Navi, I know this already. That's why I'm working on a song that sounds like the howling of a Wolfos. I'll teach her to come if she hears the song, so if she wants to leave, I can still call her for her help. You've seen her fight, Navi. You know how strong she is."

With that, Saya sat down and started working on her song. It was coming along nicely, but it still needed something to give it that tone. She sighed. Maybe it would never sound like Kaala's howling.

Saya noticed that some notes caused Kaala's ears to flick up, as if they reminded her of something. Most were high, but two notes were low. She had tried all combinations, starting high and ending low. Saya had a feeling Kaala would imitate her when it was right.

A thought hit her square in the face. Why not try high to low? Didn't Kaala trail off? Saya felt her fingers move as she breathed out slowly. She looked from the glowing Ocarina to Kaala. The Wolfos, who had been trying to discover what lava smelled like, stopped dead. Her ears stood up straight, and she pointed her nose to the ceiling. She howled and raced towards Saya.

Saya smiled. She did it. The light coming from the Ocarina told her it would work. Kaala would hear the song wherever she was. "Kaala's Cry," whispered Saya, naming the new song, "Kaala's Cry..."


	19. Chapter 19

1Kaala raced through the caverns at will. It was fun to be alone in some places. Hunger. She poked her snout into corners and barked happily. Only when she heard the strange melody did the Wolfos stop. Hunger. Green Wolfos? I'm hungry, green Wolfos, and I can't find you. I want some white-stuff. I want you. Hunger. Whine-howl.

"Kaala!" Green Wolfos! Tail-wiggle.

Saya rushed towards Kaala's howling. "You shouldn't have let her run off, Saya!" Navi said, "She was bound to get lost!"

"I didn't think she would get _this_ far, Navi! She's still a cub. She doesn't know any better. Besides, she's probably scared and lonely and hungry."

The fairy muttered something about what she would do to Kaala if she only had hands. Saya ignored her. Navi was in another one of her moods. Saya was busy trying to hear which door Kaala's claws were scraping against. She located it, and had just enough time to leap back as eight black claws burst through the door. Kaala had clawed her way out.

Green Wolfos! You found me! Tail-wiggle. Big hunger. White-stuff! Face-lick. Tail-wiggle. Ooh, good thing you taste so bad, green Wolfos, or I might want to eat you! Wait...

Eat the green Wolfos? No! Tail-between-legs. Bad thought! Not funny, bad! I only eat white-stuff and bad lizards that hurt my green Wolfos! Whine-howl.

Saya scratched behind Kaala's ears sympathetically. It's okay, Kaala. It's just a door, and I don't blame you for getting lost. You'll be fine...It's all right!"

Kaala nudged a bottle. White-stuff. Liquid comfort. Big hunger. "Hungry?" Saya uncorked the bottle. "Here." Tail-wiggle.

Saya waited until Kaala had finished the bottle before getting to her feet. She walked to the doorway. Kaala followed, deep in thought. She would never feel the same after the evil Thought. Saya paused. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around the Wolfos's neck.

"Hey, Kaala, cheer up! We all make mistakes like that and get lost! We'll find you Dodongos to fight. That'll make you feel better."

Bad lizards? Kaala's ears pricked. Hurting bad lizards might help. She could fight to defend the green Wolfos from the bad lizards that wanted to eat her. Tail-wiggle. Wait...She flinched. Bad Thought.

Saya kept an eye on her Wolfos. Kaala seemed to be taking this whole thing a little more seriously than she should be. _Navi, _she asked, _you can talk with her right? The same way you can talk to me?_

_Maybe, _Navi replied, _maybe not. Why should I?_

_Navi, please! I don't think this is just about getting lost! There has to be something more to it! Just ask her!_

_I will...But I won't like it...Okay, Kaala. What's wrong?_

_Dandelion-thing? You're talking to me? How!_

_My name is Navi. You wouldn't understand even if I told you. What happened? Why are you acting so differently?_

_The evil Thought. Bad me._

_What's this 'evil Thought?'_

_I...I tried to make a joke...but it came out all wrong. Wasn't funny...bad!_

Navi was surprised. _It's okay if it wasn't funny. If it's making you feel bad, tell me. Let it out._

_I made a joke about eating the green Wolfos..._


	20. Chapter 20

1_The green..._Saya? Navi flicked her wings towards the girl. _You made a joke about eating her?_

_I said it was good that the green Wolfos tasted so bad, or I might have eaten her. Bad! I was hungry..._The Wolfos put her tail between her legs and stared off to the side.

_Did you even _want_ to eat the 'green Wolfos?' Or were you just saying it?_

_Just saying...bad Thought, bad Kaala! But it felt so wrong, so bad...Bad Kaala!_

_It's all right, Kaala. If you didn't mean it, you shouldn't feel bad about it._

_You're sure?_

_Positive. Now, stop acting this way! You're scaring Say-...the green Wolfos. She's worried about you. Be good and loyal to her. She may need your help in some places, and it won't be any good to her if you keep moping and punishing yourself._

_Okay, Dandi. I know now. Bad Thought, good Kaala. Tail-wiggle. Ear-perk._

_Well?_ Saya asked as Navi hovered by her face.

_She said she tried to make a joke out of eating you. I told her it was fine as long as she didn't mean it...green Wolfos._

_What?_

_That's what she calls you: the green Wolfos. Funny isn't it? Don't ask why, though._

_I think I know, anyway. Thanks, Navi. You're the best._

_I know!_

Saya glared at the impudent fairy. She reached down and scratched Kaala behind the ears. You forgive me, don't you, green Wolfos? I think that's a yes! Tail-wiggle.

Saya had many opportunities to practice her Dodongo fighting. She even had Kaala search them out. Apparently, news traveled quickly in the Caverns. One night, just as she was curling up to sleep, Saya watched as two Dodongos spotted her and ran as fast as their bulky bodies could carry them.

Rescuing Gorons was that much easier when their captors turned tail and ran when they saw you. Saya insisted on burying any Goron bones she found, saying a prayer to the three Goddesses when she had finished. Once, a spirit from one of the _kaalas_ appeared, and gave Saya instructions on how to reach a new part of the caverns. That had been interesting.

Saya was in the midst of one last block-pushing puzzle. She growled as she struggled to push the stone chunk up to a dip before a high wall. The block, as Navi informed her, would fall into place, allowing Saya to scale the wall.

Kaala, however, being almost a foot taller than Saya now, had merely jumped up. There she sat, howling encouragement to her beloved green Wolfos below her. Finally, with a loud thud, the block slid into place, landing on a switch that opened the door. Saya hoisted herself up the wall. Kaala licked her face briefly before she dashed through the now-open door.

Saya gave chase, coming to a stop as she entered the room. There, in the center, was a gaping hole that led into blackness. Saya was able to stop herself as she reached the edge, but Navi, flying fast to catch up, collided with Saya's back.

The girl teetered at the edge of the abyss for an hour-long second before she fell over the side. She leaned forwards, going into a roll. However, her screams were cut short as she landed on something soft and rubbery. She was catapulted off to one side, listened as Kaala howled in her descent. The Wolfos bounced off the same surface, and as she did, two green lights burned in the darkness.

The voice of Navi in her ear: "Giant Regal Beast: Queen Dodongo..."


	21. Chapter 21

1Queen Dodongo was nearly three times the size of all her subjects. She gave a ground-shaking roar before curling up and beginning to roll. "Just like her King," Navi whispered, "Ah, the memories."

Saya bit back retorts of, "Shut up, night-light," and "Could your reminiscing possibly wait until my life _isn't_ on the line?" Instead, she backed up, pressing herself flat against the wall to allow the Queen Dodongo to roll past.

"Okay, Navi," she gasped, "Plan?"

"What? Oh, yes, right! Wait until she stops rolling. She'll open her mouth, and _that's_ when you toss a Bomb Flower in. If she's anything like her late husband, she'll swallow the thing, it'll blow, and you should be able to get a hit off of her before she starts rolling again."

Saya nodded and waited for the Queen Dodongo to stop. However, the huge lizard rolled clumsily past, as if Saya wasn't there.

"I suggest you let her see you!"

Saya rolled her eyes at the fairy before jumping straight into the middle of the creature's path. "Coulda told me that," she muttered. She noted Kaala beside her and a Bomb Flower plant behind her. "Kaala, when that thing goes down, you come in from one side, and I'll go around the other."

Okay, green Wolfos! Ths will be fun, won't it? Hunger. Enough bad lizard for me and you! _Wah-yooooo!_

Queen Dodongo stopped at the sound of Kaala's yowl. She looked blankly around before zeroing in on the figures in front of her, and opening her jaws. Saya kicked a Bomb Flower down the massive throat, where she could just make out flames beginning to rise.

The huge mouth closed and suddenly there was a muffled bang. The monster collapsed to the ground, and sure enough, Saya and Kaala each landed a hit to the giant before it roared and started rolling again.

Hunger. This was fun. Pretty soon, the green Wolfos and I can sit down to our bad lizard dinner. Tail-wiggle. Hunger.

Saya smiled grimly. This wasn't so hard. Since Queen Dodongo was only half the size of the late King, she only had half his endurance. This fight would be over soon...

Once more, Queen Dodongo stopped her mad rolling and faced girl and Wolfos.

"Saya!" cried Navi as the child kicked a second Bomb Flower, "She's not going to breathe fire! It won't work!" Saya had nothiced this, too, but it was too late to stop the flashing bulb's flight.

Saya watched the bud shoot straight back out, heading towards her, as the Dodongo bellowed. It was too late to run as the Bomb Flower exploded in mid-air. Saya caught the full force of the detonationwhich threw her against a wall. Something cracked sharply. The pain nearly caused Saya to black out.

She watched in a daze as the clawed feet pounded the floor in front of her. She tried to stand, but couldn't. _This is it,_ she thought, _I'm going to die down here. Kaala will be next. The other Dodongos will hear about it, they'll go back to stealing _kaala_, and the Gorons won't be able to do anything to stop it. Oh Nayru, where did I go wrong?_

Kaala looked up. The bad lizard! It was about to eat the green Wolfos! Eat...? No. Something inside the White Wolfos's head snapped. She began howling like there was no tomorrow. Queen Dodongo paused and turned. That's right, bad lizard! Stay away from my green Wolfos! Kaala gave a wild yowl and lunged at the Dodongo, sinking her teeth deep into its neck...

Queen Dodongo slumped to the ground, lifeless. Saya watched a blue whirlwind form a few feet away. She crawled painfully towards it. Kaala sat up and licked a fang, her blind rage gone. Mmm...this bad lizard was the best she'd ever had. Maybe the green Wolfos wants some...Huh? Where's the green Wolfos going? I should go too and help. Wait for meeee...


	22. Chapter 22

1The next thing Saya remembered was waking up in her bed in Goron City. Kaala was standing protectively beside her. Saya felt thoroughly beaten, but, for the most part, alive. Navi saw the girl's eyelids flicker and answered Saya's questions.

"Navi...What happened?"

"Saya! Good to see you're all right. How do you feel?" Saya stuck out her tongue, and made a face for a reply. "I see. Well, what happened? We all made it out just fine, except the second you were outside and safe in the moonlight, you fainted. I guess it's a good thing that Kirri told her father to post a sentry to watch for your return."

"I bet it doesn't end there."

"Hardly. You were pretty beat up when they found you. I have to admit, Gorons are better healers than I would have thought. I believe they said something about an injury to your arm...or perhaps it was your shoulder. Anyway, you cracked something."

Saya's memories of the fight had been buried and dimmed by adrenaline. However, one stood out: of a sickening crack, and sharp, shooting pain. She glanced at her side. "Ah...I think it was my shoulder," she muttered.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm the one it's attached to, Night-Light. I have a feeling I'd be the one who'd know what it was."

Navi, who had been steadily hovering closer to Saya to offer comfort, balked. "I hate it when you call me that..."

"Wouldn't say it if it wasn't true!" Saya retorted, rubbing Kaala's fuzzy head, "So, anything else I missed?"

"About two days worth of things."

Saya jumped. "What!"

"You've been unconscious for the past two days, Saya. This is the morning of the third day."

"You're kidding!"

"Not. And it's good to see you awake. I was getting worried. By the way, what did you need to tell your father about?"

"My...Huh?"

"I was a little clueless, myself. You would talk to yourself sometimes. Mostly just asking where he was, and saying you had to speak with him."

Saya shook her head. She had no idea. She pushed herself up and got out of the bed. She grabbed her cap and dragged her fingers through her hair. That would have to work for now. She yanked on her cap and walked out the door, Kaala trailing behind her.

"Yeah," she muttered to Navi by her ear, "I don't doubt you about the two days part, Navi. I'm just that hungry. Sure it wasn't more like _four_ days? Nnn..."

"If you're hungry, we could always ask the Gorons for something to..."

"I can't eat rocks, Navi. Get that through that phosphorescent furball you call a head!"

"Actually, Link said that after your father was recovering here after his fight with Volvagia, they tried to make food that Hylians could eat. Personally, I don't think they succeeded all that well, but..."

"Why? Is it really that bad?"

"I don't know. Do you eat moss on a regular basis? And don't bother checking," she added, seeing Saya glance at her belt, "Kaala sort of drank all the milk."

"Well, if it kept her out of trouble..."

"It did."

"That's all I honestly care about."

Saya had to admit, even if it was moss she had been eating, at least it was filling. After accepting Goron Link's thanks, she set out. No sooner had she left Goron City, than a familiar tan ball obscured her sight.

"I've been waiting for you!" Kirri said, "I wanted to give you something. But here's not the place for that. Follow me."

Saya followed her Goron friend up a small mountain path. She was spared from pondering their location a few minutes later. Kirri sat down on a wide plateau and patted the ground beside her. After the steep climb, Saya was more than willing to sit down. She gasped as she looked out.

"I know. It's such a pretty view, isn't it? This is where I go when I want to be alone. It's almost like my secret place."

"Wow. You can see practically everything from here! Look, there's Kakariko...and Hyrule Castle, and...Wait. That's...Kirri, see there? That's the Kokiri Forest! And right there behind it...That's the Lost Woods. That's where I was raised. Home..."

"So that's what that beautiful little patch of trees is called. I've always loved sitting up here, wondering if anyone lived there, and if I'd ever get to meet them."

The two sat in silence for a while, watching the sun begin to set. Finally, Kirri produced something and said, "Saya...I want you to have this."

Saya, who had been gazing at her Forest home, started. "Wh...What?"

"This." Kirri opened her hand. "It might look a little plain, but look closer."

Saya stared at the Deku seed-sized stone. It had been carved to resemble a Goron's head. Kirri turned it over. Saya could see a familiar mark on the back. She had seen the same crest in the Temple of Time. It was shaped exactly like the Goron's Ruby.

"I'll have you know that we're only one Goron tribe. This is our tribe's symbol. If you ever meet another tribe, and need their help, just show them this. Tell them the Death Mountain Goron tribe owes you a debt of gratitude."

Saya took the small rock. "Thanks Kirri. So, do you have any plans on what you're going to do with yourself?"

"I want to explore the Dodongo Caverns. It seemed to me to be quite beautiful. But I don't want to go in there alone, and the others have sworn never to set foot near the entrance again. You'll have to tell me how you tamed that white demon of yours. I saw a brown one a few days ago and thought that maybe...Well, maybe I could tame it."

Saya stood up. "Show me."


	23. Chapter 23

1Kirri led the way to a small rock cave. "It went in there. I think I heard some whimpering inside, too."

"Kaala," Saya said, patting her faithful Wolfos on the head, "You'd know Wolfoses better than me. Go in there, and see if there's cubs and any signs of them being fed recently."

Kaala sniffed. Wolfos-smell. But it was stale, so stale. It hadn't been there for a while. She was a little nervous. All instinct screamed to back away and leave any cubs alone. But the green Wolfos said to go in, and what the green Wolfos said was what Kaala did. So, inside we go.

Kaala poked her head into the dusty crevice. It would be a bit of a squeeze, but she was still young and limber. The cave got wider as she went. Sensitive whiskers on her muzzle told her it opened up here. Three pairs of glowing eyes, and one pair of red stared back.

_Where is your mother?_ She asked, _Hunting?_

_No, _said one of the yellow eyes, _Not hunt. Sleep._

_Sleep for long time! _yipped the red eyes, _No food, no warm. Just sleep!_

The tiny voice squeaked as a shadowy paw slapped it. Kaala growled. _Don't hit! When did she last hunt for you?_

_Too many suns-up and suns-down_, another pair of yellow eyes informed her, _Need food._

_Where is she sleeping?_

_Out somewhere_, said red-eyes, _Can't see, can't leave nest._

_Come out_, Kaala murmured, _My green Wolfos and the walking rock can get you plenty of fresh-meat and white-stuff._

The eyes looked at each other for a while. Kaala smelled excitement and hope. Tail-wiggle. The green Wolfos will be so pleased!

Saya watched Kaala back out of the hole, followed by one, two, three...four Wolfos cubs. Three were of normal Wolfos colors, a sort of brown-gray-red color. The fourth and smallest cub, however, was white, just like Kaala. Navi, after a brief conversation with Kaala, said to Saya, "It's just as we thought." Saya nodded and turned to Kirri.

"That white one is probably the runt of her litter. They'll all need a lot of care, but especially her. Do you think you can handle it?"

Kirri stared at the skinny, underfed cubs. They had taken refuge behind Kaala, or were hiding under her thick, white belly fur. Then she saw the tiny white cub, gazing boldly at her. She picked her up. "I will call you 'Muri.' It means 'snowflake,' in my language," she whispered. Saya flashed Navi a quick glance. In Goronic, _muri_ may mean 'snowflake,' but in Hylian, it translated roughly to 'my baby.'

Muri licked Kirri's face. After giving her friend careful instructions on caring for the cubs, Saya hung back, watching Kirri name the other cubs. For each new name, Saya thought its Hylian equivalent.

The largest cub was called "Tarik," meaning "mountain." Saya smiled to herself. _Bully,_ she told Navi. One cub was called "Zane." "Streak," Kirri said, tracing a white line on its forehead. _Passive._ The last cub was "Colo," "rock," to Kirri, "survivor," to Saya.

Kirri turned to Saya. "My people will breed these creatures. Some we will allow to be wild, while others will become good, loyal friends. The others were all quite taken by your white demon. This, I swear by."

Saya nodded. Then she knelt down at looked Kaala straight in her blood-red eyes. "Kaala?" Yes, green Wolfos? "Do you want to stay here and raise these cubs? You have a lot you could teach them, like how to fight Dodongos. They could be like your own cubs. It's okay with me if you want to."

Ohh...green Wolfos...my green Wolfos. I want to, but you need me more! You can't fight bad lizards alone! I want to come with you. Nuzzle. Whine-howl. Sniff-sniff.

"She is torn. I can see it. Kaala wants to work with these cubs, but she also wants to stay with you. It is not for me to say which she desires more, but it's almost definitely you."

Saya looked up. Tears had started to show in the corners of her eyes. She sniffed. "I know," she whispered.

Kirri hated to see such good friends have to part ways. An idea occurred to her. She was a very bright Goron, so it was a good one. She placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. "Tell me all you know about these magnificent creatures. We will raise the cubs from your knowledge, and our own observations."

Saya gave a hopeful smile. Maybe Kaala could stay with her after all. She took a deep breath and began.


	24. Chapter 24

1Early the next morning, Saya left Goron City for real. The only ones to see her off were Link, Kirri, Muri, Tarik, Colo, and Zane. Kaala nosed each of the pups. _Now, be good. Always do as your walking rocks say. Never bite. Defend your walking rocks well. _

_Yes, Kaala!_ Came the answering chorus of howls. Tail-wiggle. Excitement.

Saya smiled as she walked down a dusty mountain path. Link had told her it looped around Kakariko, so she wouldn't have to worry about Kaala's safety in that veritable den of Wolfos haters. A definite plus.

"Well, Navi. Did I do the right thing, letting the Gorons keep those Wolfos cubs? I mean, they were going to die if we didn't do anything."

"I don't know for sure, Saya, but I'm leaning towards yes," the fairy replied, "You have provided the Gorons with true friends and loyal defenders. Although, I can't say the Dodongos will be to pleased. We don't know if that's a Kaala thing, or if it's a trait of all Wolfoses."

Saya pulled her mouth to one side. "Hadn't thought about that. Oops. Oh well. Dodongos breed like crazy, though, don't they?"

"Yes, well, let's just hope those cubs don't develop a taste for Dodongos like our friend Kaala did."

Saya glanced around at the narrow brook that ran past Hyrule Castle. She smiled to herself. Life was good with a White Wolfos at your side, and a father who might soon be living in your shadow instead of you in his. So good. "Any plans on where to go next, Navi?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. I thought we might pay the Zoras a visit. We are quite close to their river, you know."

Saya's reaction was not what Navi expected. The small child jumped into the air. Kaala yipped with shock, and back-flipped away. When Navi saw Saya's face, it had paled. The blue eyes were wide.

"Th-the... Zoras?" she stammered, "You...you mean the..._fish-people_, Navi?"

Navi glowed orange with surprise for a moment before returning to her normal color. "What's the matter, Saya? Are you afraid of deep water like Malon is? You needn't be; the Zoras won't let you drown." She watched as Saya faced her back to her, shivering. Kaala came running back and stood protectively over the girl.

_Dandi..._Kaala growled menacingly, _Look what you did to the green Wolfos! Tell her you're sorry. Ears-back. Loud-growl._

_I'm not sure what I did, Kaala. But I'll talk to her._

Navi flew closer. "I'm sorry I scared you, Saya. I didn't mean it. Are you willing to tell me what I said that set you off like this?"

"Mm m'fraid mm fif..." Saya muttered into Kaala's pelt.

"Sorry?"

Saya pulled her face out. Some of her color had returned. "You remember, Navi...When I was five?"

Of course Navi remembered. All too well. She knew exactly what she had done now. But she wanted to hear it from Saya herself. "No, I don't. What?"

"We were pretty far back in the Lost Woods, you, dad, and me. I...I caught that fish, remember? And dad was so proud... 'Oh, this is Saya's fish, she was the one who caught it.' And we got home...and when I ate it...Navi, I was so scared! I couldn't breathe! You remember, don't you?" The girl shivered, obviously tormented by this memory.

"I do now," Navi replied soothingly, "You're allergic to fish. But it's only when you _eat_ them that it happens... and I doubt you'll eat a Zora."

Saya didn't seem to find the last phrase funny. Navi wondered if she had taken the whole 'let-Saya-tell-it-to-me-herself,' thing too far. "But _they_ eat fish, Navi!"

"So just tell them that you can't. They'll understand and respect that. Besides, I hear you and the Zoras' princess have quite a few things in common."

Saya stood up slowly, stroking her Wolfos lovingly. "All right," she declared with a smile, "I'll go! I just hope they appreciate Kaala like the Gorons did."

"The Gorons liked Kaala not only because of her deeds and her actions, but also because the rumors of Wolfoses as killers never spread to them. And her name."

"'Precious one.' Yeah, I know. They thought she was like my baby, and they respected that. I'll miss them."

"You'll see them again, no doubt. In the mean time, let's get going. We might make Zoras' Domain before sunset!"

"I heard that!" Saya whooped as she sped away, followed closely by Navi and Kaala.


	25. Chapter 25

1Kaala glanced uneasily down at the foaming water beneath her. Whine-howl. The green Wolfos patted her head. Tail-wiggle. A little better. All instinct said she should _not_ be here unless the wet-stuff didn't move. But it was moving!

"Calm down, Kaala," Saya murmured, studying a carving in the rock. Three triangles; it was the Triforce, Link had told her, the symbol of the Royal Family. Navi, as usual, was being bossy. Saya had to resist the urge to trap her in a bottle to shut her up. That had gotten her into serious trouble, although her father later said he had done the same once or twice.

"There's a song you have to play in order to get into Zoras' Domain. It's not all that hard to remember. I can t-."

"Navi. Relax. Dad taught it to me. It's fine. I know what I'm doing, all right? Stop distracting me. The sooner Kaala gets away from these falls, the better."

Saya lifted the Ocarina to her lips and played the soft, sweet song. She smiled at its effect on her. Link used to play the song for her when she was little. Zelda's Lullaby. Kaala's ears pricked, then relaxed. Whine-howl. The green Wolfos had made the water stop for her. Tail-wiggle. No hunger. "Kaala...?" Hmm? Oh! The green Wolfos was calling her! Jump-across. Yes, green Wolfos?

"That's it!" Saya cooed, "Now, Kaala, we're going to see the fish-people, the Zoras. The Zoras live in water, but you don't have to join them if you don't want to. Stay as dry as you want."

Tail-wiggle. Ear-perk. Happiness. Yes, green Wolfos. The green Wolfos nodded and began to walk through the rock tunnel. Kaala obediently followed. Yes, there would be tons of wet-stuff, but the green Wolfos said I could stay far away. Good! No hunger.

Zoras' Domain seemed almost empty. It was only until Saya looked into the lake that she realized she was not alone. The odd prickling feeling on the back of her neck told Saya to turn around and look behind her.

"Hi!" a voice said.

Saya jumped. She gave a short scream as she saw her startled action had put her in a very awkward position: over the side of the cliff. She fell into the water. Saya came up gasping and choking, only to begin sinking again. Her shield was weighing her down. Two finned arms bore her up and over to a sandy beach.

"D'you really need this?" someone asked, "It's so heavy, you'll only sink with it on."

Saya turned to see the face of her rescuer. The small, narrow face and delicate-looking body were familiar to her. A Zora. She had seen one once in the deep pool that connected Lake Hylia to the Lost Woods when she had been six. Obviously, he recognized her, too.

"Saya? Link's child? Isn't that who you are?"

"The very one. And you are...?"

"Runi, a cousin of the infamous Princess Ruto. And up there," Runi pointed up to the ledge to a giggling Zora child, "Is Princess Tiro, heir to the Zorian monarchy...unfortunately..." he added in an undertone. Saya raised an eyebrow.

"She's that much of a spoiled, little-."

"Worse."

"Ah," Saya breathed. She looked up at the ledge. Kaala had reared up onto her hind legs, and was making pushing-over-the-edge motions behind Tiro's back. Navi was bright red, and shaking violently. "No," Saya said firmly, staring the Wolfos straight in her red eyes. Kaala dropped down on all fours, looking disappointed.

Tiro turned curiously to see who Saya was talking to. Upon spotting Kaala, she gave a shriek identical to Saya's and fell over the edge. Runi laughed loudly and called, "What goes around, comes around, Tiro!"

Saya smiled. She could learn to like the Zoras despite the actions of the one. So far, they were on her side.


	26. Chapter 26

1Later on, relieved of her Hylian Shield, Saya sat on the beach talking with Runi. The Zora seemed very interested in how Saya had gotten here, and all about her travels. She had introduced her traveling companions, one with a very interesting response.

"I don't know if you'd know Navi. She's my father's fairy." Runi nodded. "She knows a lot of things, which is why she came with me. And this is my Kaala."

Runi's eyes widened. "Well, I"m glad you found her," he said earnestly.

"Wait...What did I say?"

"'Kaala.' It means 'once-lost child,' doesn't it?"

"To you, maybe. The Gorons said it meant 'precious one.' I took it to mean 'misunderstood.' Now you're telling me it means 'once-lost child?'"

"That's how I learned it."

Saya glanced at Navi. The fairy was settling down in Kaala's neck fur. "Something to tell your father about, no doubt," she said. Saya nodded. _'Once-lost...' Kaala was lost to her mother, wasn't she? But she was found by me..._ This was disturbing. "Runi, can I ask you something?"

The Zora smiled. "You're going to anyway."

"Can you teach me to swim? I have a feeling it's a skill I'm going to need, and it's better to know it now than later."

"If you're going to be spending any time in Zoras' Domain, that feeling is dead on, Saya. I'd be glad to."

Saya looked at her two friends. Kaala had lain her head on her massive front paws. She could make out a bluish glow from Navi, half-buried in Kaala's thick fur. She put her sword, notebook, and Ocarina in a pile, and walked to the water's edge. Runi grinned even broader, then suddenly cried, "Saya! Look out!"

Saya, who had heard the crunching footsteps in the sand behind her, paused. They had been steadily speeding up, and were now faster than ever. She waited for the right moment, then leapt to the side. Tiro, sneaking around with intent to push Saya in, flew past the Hylian girl, and into the water. Runi laughed and yelled, "Give it up, Tiro! She's too good for you!"

The Zora Princess surfaced, looking furious. She spat out a mouthful of water and snarled, "Just wait! She wants to try swimming? Let her try! No one bests a Zora in water!"

"Yeah, but no one 'bests' a Hylian on land," Saya retorted, "And guess what _I _am?"

Tiro sunk back down and swam away, a dark blur under the waves. Saya shrugged hopelessly. "I hate to make a politically powerful enemy, but you are a witness. She was so asking for it!"

"Tiro's that way sometimes. Now, get in the water, Saya. I think I know a thing or two about swimming."

Saya laughed as she walked into the water. It wasn't all that bad, not warm, not cold. She waded until she was about neck deep. Runi moved in closer and sat on the bottom. "Ready?" Saya nodded. "Come out a little deeper. Tiro's gone. She won't try and pull you under."

_Well, that's nice. But that's still not my reason._ Saya had said it herself: "I don't swim, I sink." _Runi won't let me drown, though. All right, I'll try. Here goes..._

Runi back-paddled, forcing Saya to swim towards him. He checked the depth. About two fin-lengths deep. Perfect for diving. Runi stretched an arm out for Saya to hold onto as she treaded water. "Good, although I think you'll be much better under the water. Ready? Just listen while you're down there. And ignore any other Zoras you see. They'll try to leave you alone, but some might want to cause trouble. Especially if it's two little ones..."

With that, he ducked underwater. Saya took a deep breath and followed him. Once underwater, Saya opened her eyes. Runi was in front of her. "All right," he said, "Now, I want to see your stroke. Swim to that rock-." he pointed to a column of stone about 5 feet away, "-and back. Go for it."

He was right. Saya found moving under the waves much easier than above them. True, there had been other Zoras, but like Runi said, they avoided her. One swam beside her for a few strokes, giving encouragement in a stream of bubbles. After a few more challenges, Runi told her they were done. Saya's relief and pride turned to horror when she reached the shore.

Someone had stolen her sword and Ocarina!


	27. Chapter 27

1Runi reached the scene before Saya. Kaala sniffed the air around her. No smells. Who took the green Wolfos's shiny stick and piece of wood? Saya turned to Runi.

"How do you get to the top of the waterfall?" she asked.

"Are you crazy! I know you're strong Saya, but it not likely you would survive a dive off of those!"

"The sword is my father's, and that Ocarina is the only way I can talk to him. Three guesses who took them and where they are."

"Tiro, the top of the falls. But Saya, I don't thi-."

"How!"

Runi was startled by the urgency in the girl's voice. "F-Follow the path all the way up. When you come into the Commons, hang a left. But Saya I don't think you can...make it...in..." he trailed off as he realized he was talking to a Wolfos. Kaala tipped her head to the side curiously. Runi shook his head and swam over to the waterfall's base. "All right, Tiro," he hissed to himself, "Consider yourself Octarok bait."

Saya was panting slightly when she reached the crest of the falls. Tiro was leaning against the wall, clutching the sword and Ocarina. She smiled nastily when she saw Saya. "Geez, you're slower than old Lord Jabu-Jabu! I've been waiting for _hours_! So, are you going to get your stuff back?"

"Yes, and once I do, you'll be luck to find your head!" snapped Saya.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my scales. Listen, dirt-crawler, you should be glad your precious flute floats!"

"It's an Ocarina!"

"Whatever. I wish I could say the same for this sword, though." She glanced at Saya's Kokiri Sword. "Not really. Ha! Good luck finding the pieces!"

Saya didn't see her enemy continue to hold the objects. All she saw was the Zora's arm shoot out. With a wild cry, Saya flung herself off the edge of the falls. Nearly a half second before it was too late, she realized she had been tricked.

_That dirty...She...I can't believe it! Mischievous, nothing! She's plain evil. She's trying to kill me!_

She heard someone shout her name and saw the look on the Zora's face. Saya knew then and there that Tiro had never expected her to jump. Time is cruel. It plays tricks on the minds of the unwary. Saya watched Tiro reach out to her, as if trying to pull her up. Time slowed. _I can make it!_ Saya stretched her hand out, only to grasp at rushing water. Time had reverted to normal. It was too late again. Before she could do anything else, a thought hit her like a Goron punch. _The water..._

Saya pulled her body tightly together, arms in front, legs behind. She tilted herself straight down, waiting to hit the water. The impact stunned her. Dazedly, she felt a rock behind her and weakly pushed against it. She hardly moved. _I'm going to drown,_ she thought, _I'm such an idiot! She had them the whole time! Well, I've lived like a fool, so now I'm going to die like one!_

Saya was dimly aware of two small hands grabbing her own before the thundering water drove all thought from her mind.


	28. Chapter 28

1She opened her eyes. She could hear the muffled roar of the waterfall. It was dark and wet. Even in the low light, Saya could make out the tear-filled eyes above her. She sat up, rubbing her head. "Tiro?...Oww. What the heck is wrong with you?"

It was Tiro. She burst out crying and apologizing. From what she could piece together, it seemed like Tiro had just wanted to see what Saya was made of.

"Blood...skin...bones...you don't wanna know," Saya said with a moan.

"No, not that way," Tiro replied, wiping her eyes and sniffing, "Like, see what kind of light you saw things in. You know, how highly you hold stuff."

"Right now," retorted Saya, picking up a stone from the floor, "I think I like this rock a lot more than I like you."

"It is a pretty rock," Tiro said, pointing out the pronounced red crystals.

"Want it?"

"No, you can keep it."

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Tiro said, "I'm really glad you're okay, Saya. I thought that if you weren't going to make it, I would jump off the cliff and drown myself. But then I remembered..." She pointed to her shoulders. "Gills."

Saya nodded. "But this still doesn't explain _why_ you tried to kill me!"

"'Kill...?' I guess Hylians like you don't have the same customs that Zoras like me do for making friends with strangers."

"What, you risk the other's life?"

"No. If you want to make friends with another Zora, you take something they love and pretend to destroy it. You didn't have to jump. I was just asking to be your friend. Had you been a Zora, I doubt we'd be here now."

Saya nodded. It made sense now...Sort of. "Okay. And speaking of here, does Runi know where we are?"

"Oh, yeah. He said you'd be fine as long as you were out of the water. Hylians don't have gills like Zoras, right?" Saya shook her head. "I didn't think so. And in case you didn't notice, your dives need serious work. You hit the water at a bad angle, which is why you were almost knocked out by the force of it."

Saya rubbed her neck. "Yeah, feels like it," she groaned. She practically hit her head on the low ceiling as a thought occurred to her. "The Kokiri Sword..." she gasped, "My Ocarina! Please tell me they didn't go under with you!"

"No, they didn't! I-I put them in one of the only dry places in Zoras' Domain. Wood and water don't mix well, that much I know."

Tiro had trouble keeping her laughter in as Saya actually _did_ hit her head when she gasped. She had seen the near miss before, and had anticipated a time when the Hylian would make contact. Saya didn't seem to care about anything but her lost possessions' location. "Where?" she demanded.

Tiro's laughter died instantly at the look in Saya's eyes. She became nervous. Tiro wasn't good in these high-pressure situations. _Lying will only get you one place: trouble, _her mother had always said. Tell the truth...

"I forgot."

"Uh...It's, uh, it's, uh, it's...not that huge," Saya stammered, "I mean, how many dry places are there in Zoras' Domain between here and the waterfall?"

Tiro gulped. "Well, you see, there's, uh...I think seven of them...eight?"

"And how many from here to the falls?" Saya asked patiently.

"Ahh...All of them," Tiro told the wall.


	29. Chapter 29

1"I said I was sorry, but my mind was mostly on you! I didn't want you to drown while I found a safe, dry hiding place for your stuff!"

"What, did I say something that made me sound angry at you? It was, in my opinion, better to worry about the actual person rather than their belongings. If only I had my Ocarina, I could call Kaala and she'd sniff out the sword."

"Can't you just shout for her?"

"No," said Saya, shaking her head, "I never trained her for that. Big mistake."

Tiro stared blankly at the walls around her, trying to summon up some memory or another. Unfortunately, everything was blurred by her fear and excitement. She might as well have been walking on the Death Mountain Trail. She knocked her fin against something. Stupid rock...Wait! That rock!

"Saya!" Tiro shouted, "It was around here somewhere! I remember I tripped over this rock when I ran to find you!"

Saya raced over. She stood stock-still, her eyes flicking left, right, up, and down, seeking out niches in the wall to climb. Then she backed up, ran, and jumped, clinging to the rock face.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking up high."

"But I can't climb!"

Saya paused. She looked over her shoulder at the Zora Princess. "Well, I'll have a better view from up here to say the least," she said, continuing her ascent.

Tiro shook her head. Saya climbed until she reached a wide ledge. She scrambled up. The tan stone was cool beneath her hands and knees. She crouched down and began swaying slowly from side to side.

"Now what're you doing?"

"Seeing if I can see my sword. If it's in the light, I might be able to get the blade to reflect some of it b-." She paused, leaning to the left. "YES!" Saya jumped down, landing neatly by Tiro. She pointed behind the Zora. "Right over there!"

The duo ran, Saya laughing aloud, Tiro lost in her thoughts. She couldn't remember _where_ she put the stuff, but this didn't seem right to her. She had undoubtedly tripped opver that rock (her foot was still sore), but now they were where she had jumped in. This didn't make sense.

"Saya...I don't think..."

"Tell me something I don't know!...Just kidding. Seriously, what don't you think?"

The Zora took a deep breath and stopped. Saya stood beside her. Tiro stared deep into her eyes. "This is where I went in to get you. I had to have put them somewhere back there. You couldn't have seen your sword and Ocarina."

Saya's grin faded slightly. "Okay," she said after a pause, "But I still think we should check. Just in case...you never know if someone might have moved them." Sudden movement flashed in the corner of her eyes. The rapid-fire reflexes of a Hylian warrior snapped her body to attention. "What's that!"

Tiro recognized the speeding blur instantly. It was a common sight in Zoras' Domain. "Back up," she commanded, "Someone's going to jump the ledge."

Saya nodded, jumping until she felt the rock wall crack against her back. In a spray of water and light, Runi burst onto the ledge.

"Saya!" he gasped, "I saw them! The Ocarina and sword! They took them!"

"Where?" Saya asked, seemingly calm. Inside, though, her mind was a swirling, raging tempest. "Who?"

"The two of them! Saya, they're-." he broke off, to excited to speak.

Tiro knew exactly what was going on. The answer was just so obvious. Her eyes widened and burned with annoyance. "Of course," she growled, "Sorro and Sorra. It was them, wasn't it?"

Runi nodded. Tiro turned to Saya. "If those identical idiots have your things," she said, "I doubt they'll at any real risk. Sorro and Sorra are relatively harmless...Relatively."

"Sorro...Sorra?" Saya raised an eyebrow. It sounded as though theses two, whoever they were, had gained a reputation.

"My younger siblings. Zora twins." Tiro flexed her fingers as if they were claws. "Probably the most annoying things in the world. Where are they?"

"Zoras' Fountain," Runi panted.

"Oh, tailfins!" Tiro snarled, "If there's four things that do not mix well in the least, it's Sorro and Sorra, Lord Jabu-Jabu, and someone else's stuff!"

"Well, let's get going, then," said Saya, "Or are you going to wait for them to give them back on their own?"

"Those runts? The only time they'll give something back is if you take it from them by force, and even then they won't stop whining for week."

"I'll do the 'thank-gods-I'm-an-only-child' dance when I have my things back."

Saya dashed alongside Tiro. She wished there had been time to wake Kaala and grab her shield, but she knew they'd be worthless where she was going. Her shield was too heavy and Kaala was afraid of water. She gasped as they entered the light.

Lord Jabu-Jabu was huge. He lay half in the water, half out. Saya could make out the pale wood of the Ocarina lying on a stony pier. Tiro made a soft growling noise and pointed. Saya followed the Zora's fin.

She saw them. The tiny Zora twins were playing in the shallow water by the pier. One was stabbing in the water with the Kokiri Sword while the other made high-pitched cheering noises. Saya and Tiro ran towards them. The smaller nudged her brother. "It's Tiwo...and she looks angwy, Sowwo."

The other thrust upwards triumphantly, shouting, "I got one, Sorra!" He waved it over his head.

"NO!" Tiro shrieked. Saya knew why she was so worried. A small fish was spitted on the blade, and Jabu-Jabu smelled it. Someone had decided to feed him, eh? A welcome offering. Tiro plucked the fish from the blade.

"My fish!" Sorro cried indignantly.

"My sword!" Saya snapped, snatching back the sword. She felt a tug on her tunic. One of the two was at her side. "It's Sorra, right?" The tiny Zora nodded. She pointed to Jabu-Jabu's open mouth.

"Oh no..." Tiro whispered, "He's trying to suck us in...He's trying to suck us in!"

Saya grabbed Tiro's finned hand. Sorra latched onto her leg. "Well," Saya began, "Looks like we're going in."

Before Saya had time to think, she found herself screaming with her friend as they were pulled in. Down into the belly of Jabu-Jabu.

((Tell, me, should I put two or three chapters together to make this thing shorter?))


End file.
